His Love
by Meguxa
Summary: O amor que ele nunca esperava que ia ter...
1. Prologue

**Prólogo  
><strong>

Tudo havia começado naquele dia, o primeiro dia que finalmente, depois de longos três anos, ele e James haviam conseguido se transformar em animagos. Seu corpo ainda doía da transformação e o cansaço o consumia pela quantidade de magia que haviam usado para finalmente chegarem ao resultado que queriam. Porém, ambos se encontravam tão felizes que não resistiram em sair para os jardins do colégio para que pudessem passear com suas novas formas.

O que não esperavam era que uma pessoa ainda se encontraria por ali. Uma garota da idade deles, de cabelos muito longos e negros se encontrava dormindo encostada em uma das arvores perto da orla da Floresta Proibida. Sirius a reconheceu imediatamente sendo a amiga da ruiva pela qual James tinha uma certa obcessão e que mais cedo naquele dia tinha sido atacada por um dos meninos da Sonserina, claro que bem longe da visão da amiga da garota a pedido do ranhoso. Imaginou que a garota tivesse ido ali depois do ataque para que Lily não a visse e acabasse de vez com a amizade que tinha com o sonserino, ou talvez ficasse mal por aquilo.

Voltou-se para James que o olhava e percebeu que estava um pouco distante do amigo e também muito perto da garota. A olhou mais uma vez após receber um sinal positivo do amigo e pensou em algo que um cachorro faria num momento como esses, antes de chegar o fucinho perto da bochecha da morena, roçando o mesmo ali com leveza. Percebeu que ela não se mexerá em momento algum, e por isso passou a lamber-lhe o rosto, onde pode sentir um gosto salgado que se misturava o gosto que era natural da garota, o que a fez resmungar baixinho e começar a se afastar dele. E quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, parou. Os olhos dela eram azuis, iguais aos seus, mas eram de um azul mais profundo, muito mais bonito do que os dele um dia poderiam ser. A viu sorrir fracamente, antes de sentir a mão dela lhe afagando os pêlos do topo da cabeça, antes de os dedos dela lhe atingirem atrás de uma das orelhas, o que o fez sentir um enorme prazer. Talvez por isso cachorros gostassem tanto de receber carinho ali.

- Está perdido, querido? – Ela perguntou sabendo que não receberia resposta alguma, mas continuava sorrindo de um jeito que o deixava feliz. Mais feliz do que talvez tivesse sido um dia. – E está com fome também, hn? Quer vir comer comigo? Conheço um lugar onde podemos arranjar o que de comer e algumas pessoas pra conversar... quer vir?

A sentiu se afastar de si, mas a mão dela continuava em sua cabeça, como se esperas se que ele a seguisse sem reclamar, e acabou por fazê-lo, mesmo que não acreditasse no que acontecia ali. Ele, Sirius Black, um dos garotos do quarto ano que conseguia mais encontros, ali seguindo uma garota da mesma idade que ele que nunca o tinha olhado uma vez sequer e que ele também não tinha interesse nenhum em olha-la... até agora.

E tinha começado assim com um pequeno momento de bondade daquela morena em meio aos sorrisos que ela soltava para ele e para os elfos da cozinha ao chegarem lá... e agora dois anos depois ele ainda continuava a se transformar em um cachorro todos os dias – não só quando Remus precisava, como haviam combinado que seria – para passar alguns momentos como aquele com ela. Havia ganhado um nome e um lugar na cama da garota todas as noites, mas ainda não tinha coragem de se aproximar como humano, não quando ainda fazia de tudo para manter a imagem de garanhão que tinha ganhado com os anos. E agora só a podia olhar de longe, sorrindo para outro com quem ela saia, mesmo que ele não a fizesse feliz como ela queria, como ela dizia quando chegava a noite e seu companheiro fiel estava ao seu lado. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

- Eu gosto dele, mas ele não é o... – E a ouviu soltar mais um suspiro, sem mais uma vez dizer o nome do cara que ela realmente gostava. Soltou um pequeno som que ela poderia entender como choro ou carinho, mas para si era mais para dor, já que seu peito doía a cada vez que pensava que ela poderia gostar de outro que não fosse ele. - ... Mas eu sei que ele é impossivel, então tenho que seguir em frente, não é Six? – Só ela o chamava assim, todos os seus amigos lhe chamavam de Almofadinhas, e as garotas, bom, elas pareciam gostar de lhe chamar de Sirius... menos Marlene e Lily que o chamavam de Black.

Mas não fez nada, só a olhou de forma triste, antes de inclinar o fucinho para perto do nariz dela e tocar os dois, antes de lhe lamber os lábios, como o beijo que não poderia dar nela. Ela sorriu ainda mais triste para si, passando a mão em seus pêlos, antes de se afastar um pouco.

- Bem que você poderia ser um homem, sabia? Dai eu namorava com você e tudo ficaria bem... – Ela soltou um riso com o final daquelas palavras, movendo a cabeça em negação com aquilo. – Estou ficando mesmo louca em querer que um cachorro seja meu namorado.

- Talvez esse ai possa realmente ser, nunca se sabe, Mckinnon. – Saiu do colo da garota o mais rápido que pode ao ouvir a voz de James um tanto divertida. Sabia que ele não estava daquela maneira por conta da loucura da garota, mas porque era Sirius ali, mostrando um lado que não tinha mostrado a nenhuma garota com quem ele já havia ficado. Acabei por rosnar para ele, esperando que aquilo fosse entendido sobre um aviso para não continuar com aquele tipo de brincadeira. James pareceu alerta, afinal aquela era a primeira vez que se voltava contra o melhor amigo e aquilo deveria ser mesmo uma certa surpresa para ele. – Vejo que pelo menos ele gosta o bastante de você para te proteger de qualquer um que queira a ajudar... Melhor voltar pra sala comunal da Grifinoria, Marlene. Já está tarde e Filch pode te pegar pelo corredor...

- E você, como vai fazer para não ser pego? – Sorriu internamente ao perceber que a menina não tinha medo mesmo em desafiar James, enquanto se levantava e arrumava a roupa que tinha ficado um pouco amassada.

- Vou levar Remus para aquele lugar... – James falou, esperando que ambos entendessem aquilo, já que Marlene, depois do que tinha acontecido com Ranhoso no ano anterior, tinha descoberto parte do que eles faziam pelo amigo em toda lua cheia. Mas ele acabou por se paralisar ao ouvir aquelas palavras sairem da boca de James, havia se esquecido completamente que era lua cheia e por isso estava ali com Marlene.

- Tudo bem, eu vou indo então... – Se virou para o cachorro, levando a mão ao topo da cabeça dele para o coçar de leve, como sempre fazia quando pedia para que ele a seguisse. – Vamos, Six. Hora de ir para cama... – Não sabia o que fazer, não poderia simplesmente ir com James e deixar a garota para lá, mas também não podia ir com ela.

- Six? – Levantou o olhar para o amigo, que segurava um grande pedaço de carne para si, e percebeu que o amigo havia pensado um pouco mais naquilo do que esperava. Correu para ele e fingiu que comia o pedaço de carne que ele tinha lhe jogado. – Eu dou algo de beber para ele e quando voltar de lá eu abro a porta da sala comunal para ele entrar, tudo bem para você, Lene?

Viu a garota assentir tristonha e soltou o pedaço de carne para se aproximar dela e lhe lamber a mão, antes de voltar para o pedaço de carne, a deixando partir, mesmo que não quisesse, ainda mais com James ao seu lado. Ouvia os passos ficarem mais e mais distantes, e deixou de fingir que comia aquele pedaço de carne, indo para um dos cantos mais escuros do corredor para se transformar mais uma vez em humano.

- Obrigado, Prongs... – Falou baixo arrumando o uniforme, antes de começar a caminhar para fora do colégio onde certamente Pedro esperava pelos dois. – ... – Não sabia o que dizer depois do que ele tinha visto. Nunca havia admitido que sentia alguma coisa por Marlene para nenhum dos amigos, até mesmo James, talvez tivesse gostado dela desde aquele dia, mas só fora realmente admitir quando o cheiro dela apareceu para si no meio de alguns outros na primeira aula de poções, onde tiveram a frente de Amortentia, a Poção do Amor.

- Eu só espero que quando faça alguma coisa, não faça nada idiota, para se machucar e machucar a garota, Padfoot... – James pareceu mais sério do que nunca ao falar aquilo e sentiu que entendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, afinal teria que estar disposto a largar sua vida de galinhagem para ficar só com Marlene, e por mais que soubesse que ela valia aquilo, ainda não conseguia ter coragem para fazer algo.

- Ela já está com alguém, Prongs... Não tem nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso agora... – Ouviu um riso ao falar aquilo, enquanto ambos andavam para os jardins do colégio, onde já podiam ver Peter ao longe.

- Pensei que você fosse Sirius Black! – Não conseguiu não sorrir com aquelas palavras e passou as mãos pelos cabelos para os jogar para trás de maneira que fazia a cada vez que sentia orgulho de si mesmo.

- Você é James Potter, e mesmo assim não conseguiu um encontro com Lily Evans... no dia que conseguir isso, eu chamo Marlene para sair, o que acha? – Brincou com o outro maroto e ambos riram, apertando as mãos como se combinassem aquilo. Sabia que James estava longe de conseguir algo com Lily, por isso poderia ter o tempo que precisasse para tomar coragem de fazer uma coisa que sabia que nunca faria, mesmo com a garota não gostando do namorado atual dela...

XXX

Os dias se passaram e a rotina continuou, com algumas piadinhas de James a mais para fazer diferença nos dias que sempre continuavam da mesma maneira. Não que estivesse cansado daquela rotina: Acordava, ia tomar café com algumas meninas sorrindo para si, ia para ela, flertava com uma garota no corredor, ia para outra aula, se amassava com uma garota em um canto qualquer e quando chegava a noite, ia atrás de Marlene mais uma vez, só para que pudesse passar alguns momentos ao lado da única pessoa em que ele não podia admitir que tudo que passava era uma simples farsa.

- Posso ser humilhado todos os dias pela Lily Evans, mas pelo menos não tenho que me esconder atrás de uma pelagem para ficar alguns minutos perto dela... – James provocou com aquele sorrisinho desenhado no canto dos lábios. Amava o amigo e não tinha medo nenhum de admitir aquilo, já que James era seu irmão, principalmente que desde aquele último verão tinha se mudado oficialmente para a casa dos pais dele. Mas ainda assim, a vontade de o socar ainda era maior do que qualquer outra coisa naquele instante.

- Pelo menos eu não perco o meu orgulho por uma garota...

- Não, só perde a chance de ficar com ela sempre que ela te vê com uma garota diferente... – Ele falou sério ao perceber que também falava, e soltou um suspiro baixo com aquilo. O viu passar as mãos pelo cabelo de maneira nervosa, coisa que já tinha percebido que era um tick para quando ele ficava envergonhado, nervoso ou estreassado, e achava que aquilo era um pouco dos três. - ... Só tente não se machucar ainda mais. Ela pode estar com outro, mas não deixa de olhar para você durante algumas aulas...

Abriu a boca para responder aquilo, mas logo Remus e Peter vieram se sentar com eles. Não tinha coragem de contar para os dois o que estava fazendo, não tinha tido coragem de contar para James, imagina para os outros dois.

E mais uma vez se afundaram nos planejamentos sobre a festa de Halloween que seria na próxima semana. Todos, quer dizer a Evans, pensavam que aquilo era só uma maneira para que pudessem pegar algumas garotas e encher a cara, mas na verdade faziam aquilo para que todos tivesse uma chance de esquecer um pouco a guerra que estava acontecendo do lado de fora, que até alguns já tinham enfrentado dentro das próprias casas. E claro, para que pudessem pegar algumas garotas, não tinha como negar isso.

Tudo estava pronto. Tinham colocado uma magia para fazer com que Filch pensasse em qualquer outra coisa para fazer ao passar por uma das salas onde guardavam as coisas para a festa e tomavam conta sempre que podiam do local para que nada fosse levado por um sonserino safado.

Ouviu a risada já conhecida por si ali perto e se amaldiçou quando virou para olhá-la. Lá estava ela, sentada no meio das pernas do garota com quem ela estava namorado desde o começo daquele ano, ele fazendo cocegas nela, para que ela parasse de ler qualquer livro que ela tinha escolhido para ler, possivelmente um que Evans tinha a mandado ler. O corpo inteiro se tensionou e levantou de onde estava. Não podia ficar ali simplesmente vendo aquilo, por mais que tentasse não mostrar o que realmente sentia, já que aquilo não seria nenhum pouco o jeito Sirius Black de ser.

- Eu... vou na biblioteca um pouco. Tem uma pessoa que eu preciso falar lá. – Falou o mais rápido que pode, percebendo as feições dos três outros marotos se contorcerem em confusão. James se voltou para o casal que se divertia no canto da Sala Comunal da Grifinoria e suspirou baixo.

- Vê se não demora, Padfoot. Temos muito o que preparar até a festa... – Fora a única coisa que o ouviu falar antes de disparar para a biblioteca. Sabia que se ela não estava ali com a amiga, deveria estar por lá cheirando os livros como normalmente a pegava fazendo.

Andava o mais rápido possivel para que pudesse alcançar seu objetivo. Já que ele não podia ter um final feliz com a garota que gostava, porque o melhor amigo não poderia tentar, certo? E porque em algum desses dois não poderia ajudar alguém? Por mais que soubesse que a garota nunca fosse o escutar.

- Evans! – Exclamou ao vê-la na última cadeira da biblioteca, vendo a cara de espanto dela quando viu quem a chamava. Sabia que a garota não ia muito com sua cara, na verdade achava que parte disso era porque sempre zuava da cara dela ou de James quando os dois brigavam, ou quando o garoto pedia mais uma vez para sair com ela. – Podemos conversar?

Podia ouvir o desespero em minha voz, junto com uma pitada de dor. Estava sofrendo, era idiota e não queria admitir, mas estava sofrendo e muito por ser tão burro. A viu refletir um pouco sobre aquilo e começar a arrumar as coisas antes de se levantar.

- Venha... – Ela realmente deveria ser uma boa pessoa para aceitar conversar consigo, mesmo depois de encher tanto o saco dela. Ambos caminharam pelos corredores, antes de ela abrir uma porta após falar uma senha. Conhecia aquele banheiro bem demais, Remus o deixava entrar ali com algumas garotas para tomar um banho ou dois, claro que depois de insistir muito e tirar dele a senha um pouco que a força. Entrou no banheiro atrás dela e a viu murmurar uma coisa para a porta, que sabia ser para impedir que qualquer outro pudesse entrar ali.

A viu se afastar e se sentar na beirada da grande banheira que tinha ali perto... Ah, se ela soubesse as coisas que tinha feito ali, não ficaria tão confortavel assim naquele lugar... E se sentou de frente para ela, se acomodando no chão e cruzando as pernas sem deixar passar o olhar inquisitador que ela lhe dava.

- Sou toda ouvidos, Black... – Ela falou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, enquanto lhe olhava de maneira superiora. E não conseguiu não sorrir com aquilo, por simplesmente não acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo.

- Olha, você mais que ninguém sabe o quanto eu adoro ver James se babando por você e correndo atrás de você. – A viu levantar uma das sombracelhas e depois concordar. – Sabe o quanto eu me divirto com tudo isso, mesmo sabendo que meu amigo está sofrendo mais do que eu gostaria de ver ele sofrer. – Pode ver a expressão dela mudar para ficar um pouco mais séria, enquanto a olhava da mesma maneira, até um pouco dolorida. – Olha, eu só não quero que ele tenha que passar pelo o que estou passando... E não me pergunte o que é, porque se eu não consigo falar nem para ele, não vai ser para você que vou contar. – Completou ao vê-la abrir a boca e logo ela voltou a cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

- E o que você quer que eu faça, Black? – Sorriu um pouco ao perceber que estava a dobrando... deveria estar mesmo com cara de cachorro abandonado para ela aceitar tudo aquilo.

- Dê uma chance a ele... – Levantou uma das mãos para que a pudesse calar, a vendo logo ficar vermelha por conta daquilo. - ... Eu sei o quanto ele pode ser idiota e tudo mais, mas se você pedir, ele não vai contar para ninguém que você deu uma chance para ele.

- E como isso funcionaria? Que eu me lembre ele só me chama para sair na frente de todos...

- E por isso mesmo que eu estou aqui... – Abriu os braços com um sorriso charmoso, mesmo que sentisse que estava passando um pouco de tristeza naquilo. – Posso arrumar tudo para que ninguém saiba, além de nós três e você dá uma chance para o cara... não acha que depois de anos, no qual ele só saiu com garotas quando você mandava ele te esquecer... e mesmo assim ano passado ele não obedeceu uma única vez... ele não merece uma chance?

Levantou o olhar para ela de maneira esperançosa. Não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo, que estava fazendo com que o amigo tivesse tudo o que ele queria, mesmo que não pudesse fazer o mesmo... e talvez por isso o estivesse fazendo.

A viu ponderar sobre o assunto, o pé dela batendo nervosamente no chão. Podia ver que ela pensava e lhe olhava de uma maneira como se não pudesse acreditar em suas palavras.

- E como posso acreditar que simplesmente não vai fazer no último momento que todo mundo saiba que eu sai com ele? O que eu tenho como garantia que você não vai sair contando para todo mundo que eu finalmente cedi? O que você vai me dar em troca por isso? – Engoliu em seco com aquelas palavras, deixando o olhar um tanto baixo, antes de soltar um longo suspiro.

- Eu estou apaixonado pela Marlene... – A olhou nos olhos, sentindo os mesmo se arregalarem após perceber o que tinha tido. Nem mesmo para James tinha admitido aquilo, nem mesmo para seu melhor amigos. Mas para aquela ruiva maldita tinha dito.

- Mas você nem chega perto dela...

- Porque tenho medo... – Se deitou no chão frio, não acreditando ainda que estava admitindo aquilo para a única pessoa que nunca pensou que falaria, a única pessoa que podia chegar e simplesmente falar aquilo para a morena de seus sonhos. E ao lembrar disso, levantou, chegando mais perto da garota do que deveria. – Por favor, não fala isso para ela. Ela tá feliz com o idiota do Xavier, eu só faria da vida dela um inferno... eu sei que não sou confiavel...

Ela pareceu assustada com sua sinceridade, e também que sentia pena de si. Sentiu os dedos dela em seu rosto e um sorriso pequeno aparecer nos lábios da ruiva e aquilo o deixou ainda mais miseravel do que já se sentia.

- Black, é uma pena que você não coloque o esforço que você faz para pegar mais da metade das garotas da escola para ficar com a única que te faria feliz de verdade... Mas é bom saber que tenho um segredo seu guardado só para mim... bom, para mim e para James... – Moveu a cabeça em negação com o que ela tinha tido, deixando o olhar um pouco baixo.

- Eu nunca admiti para Prongs isso... Ele acha que eu só gosto dela, porque... já me viu olhando para ela algumas vezes. – Mentiu. Não podia dizer sobre a sua forma de cachorro, principalmente que estaria admitindo que já a viu algumas vezes só com roupas intimas, e aquilo estragaria com tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer e bom... ela contaria para Marlene. A viu sorrir ainda mais, antes de se levantar.

- Sabe, gosto mais desse seu lado, Black. Pena que ele não aparece com tanta freguência... – Revirou os olhos com as palavras dela, e soltou som que pareceu um latido nervoso. – Tudo bem... eu vou dar uma chance para James – Abriu um sorriso largo com aquilo. – Se você não ficar com ninguém durante a festa de Halloween de vocês...

É... talvez estivesse mais encrencado do que esperava. Como ia dar uma festa e ainda assim não ficar com ninguém só pelo bem de seu amigo? Respirou fundo. James pagaria por aquilo um dia... de verdade.

- E no dia seguinte você vai dizer para ele que vai dar uma chance a ele? – Perguntou um pouco inseguro, se aproximando dela para que logo pudessem fechar aquele "negocio".

- Só me dizer quando e onde que eu faço... contanto que essas chance ainda seja um segredo de nós três. – Estreitou os olhos para a garota, querendo acreditar no que ela tinha dito e esticou a mão para ela para fecharem aquele acordo.

- Trato feito.

- Só espero que não dê para trás, Black... – E por algum motivo achei que ela não estivesse fazendo aquilo só porque tinha insistido.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora:<strong> E o capitulo não saiu nem um pouco do jeito que eu queria. Adoro quando isso acontece, mas as vezes acho engraçado. São 23:12 no Brasil, mas aqui em Paris são 04:12 da manhã. E sim, eu acabei de terminar de fazer esse capitulo. Andei pensando nele nos últimos dias, mas ainda assim, não saiu nem um pouco do jeito que eu queria, mas aparenamente sempre podemos deixar para o outro.  
>Eu não imaginava que ia fazer Sirius admitir para alguém tão cedo o que ele sentia... mas depois eu pensei que fosse legal ele falar para a única pessoa que ele não se imaginava falando e com isso acabando por ajudar seu melhor amigo, afinal sabemos o quanto Sirius ama James, não? Acho que ele faria algo finalmente ainda mais passando pela mesma coisa que o James, só que um pouquinho pior. Mas ainda digo, esse capitulo não saiu nem um pouco do jeito que eu gostaria. Só espero que qualquer pessoa que esteja lendo tenha gostado. E por favor que algumas vezes deixe um review, só para que eu não desista dessa vida de escrever para pessoas invisiveis. É meio frustrante, tenho que admitir.<br>Bom, começar o outro capitulo que vai ser na verdade o que eu meio que tinha pensado para esse aqui... mas fazer o que, nee? XD  
>Beijos para quem está lendo e ainda mais para a Pumbkin Bells que fica me animando a escrever fics, pelo menos nesses dias que eu tenho falado com ela.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Não era possível. Não mesmo.

Porque? Afinal porque tinha aceitado fazer aquilo?

- Padfoot, você esta bem? - A claro... James. Aquele dali teria que lhe pagar, e caro,quando finalmente tivesse com a ruiva. Serio mesmo.

- Estou ótimo. Lily vai vir pra festa hoje. - Revirou os olhos ao ver o sorriso que apareceu no rosto do amigo. Que vontade que tinha de o socar agora. - Então, se comporta. Não saia agarrando ninguém e muito menos colocando os outros de cabeça para baixo.

- Olha quem fala...

- Não sou eu que esta tentando conseguir a garota dos meus sonhos. - Fechou os olhos com força. – Já me conformei em vê-la com outro... - Essa ultima parte fora sussurrada na esperança de seu amigo não o ouvir.

Olhou em volta mais uma vez, suspirando pesado ao ver cada uma das garotas que já dançavam na pista de dança que tinham improvisado no local da festa. As roupas provocantes que mau cobriam o corpo subindo e descendo nos corpos, - por mais que gostasse de mais roupas em mulheres, não podia negar que a cena era um tanto tentadora – chamavam sua atenção como nunca tinham feito antes.

Porém, ao ver o par de garotas que acabou de entrar no local percebeu que nenhuma daquelas outras chegava ao pé da beleza que essas duas tinham. Era obrigado a concordar com James, Lily era muito bonita mesmo, mas ao lado de Marlene ela quase desaparecia... pelo menos para si.

As duas estavam com roupas parecidas, mas as cores se diferenciavam, porém não reconhecia o que as fantasias poderiam ser. Na cabeça um pequeno chapéu imitando os de alguns homens da alta sociedade trouxa do século XIX, mas que não passava de um pequeno enfeite bem preso de lado na cabeça delas e saindo deles se encontrava um véu que cobria o rosto de ambas que se encontrava bem maquiado. Os olhos de Marlene se encontravam tão bem delineados que podia ver o azul perfeito deles mesmo com a distancia que existia entre ambos e com aquele véu que os cobria, e a boca dela parecia ainda mais deliciosa coberta com aquele batom que brilhava um pouco.

Argh, como conseguiria ficar longe dela se ela encontrava tão linda?

Seuss olhos desceram para o pescoço da morena que era coberto por alguns fios dispersos do cabelo dela e logo chegaram ao colo, que se encontrava completamente coberto a não ser por um decote mínimo de canoa, mas chamava tanta atenção pelo quão avantajado se encontrava, que a vontade que teve era cair de boca ali. Acompanhou o caminho que o pequeno cordão da blusa fazia para o espartilho bem preso ao corpo dela, lhe mostrando curvas que nem sabia que a garota tinha. A saia era longa mas pareci ter um corte que mostrava parte de uma das pernas, onde se podia encontrar uma liga preta em volta da coxa dela.

Aí aquilo sim o matou de vez.

Sabia que tinha sido idéia da Evans se vestirem daquele jeito, só pelo fato das fantasias serem inteiramente trouxa.

Será que alguém ia perceber se matasse Lily Evans?

Respirou fundo ao ver ambas vindo em sua direção e engoliu em seco. James ainda não sabia que tinha feito uma "amizade" com Lily e conhecendo o garoto sabia que ele ficaria com ciúmes.

- Esta muito bonito essa noite, Sirius. - Ouviu a ruiva falar para si e sorriu ao ver o rosto de James fechar, como tinha esperado. - Assim eu não resisto. – Ok, agora ela tinha passado dos limites, mas não conseguiu não rir com a cara que o amigo fazia para os dois. – O que deveria ser mesmo? - Se aproximou da garota, abraçando ela pela cintura para sussurrar no ouvido dela:

- Quer que eu morra? - Se afastou de leve após dar um beijo no rosto dela, como haviam combinado. – Vampiro no estilo trouxa. Mas vem dançar comigo. – Pegou a mão da ruiva, já sentindo os olhos de James lhe furarem a nunca de tanto que o olhava, e se virou para a morena, mantendo aquela cara de quem estava vendo uma paisagem qualquer. - Esta linda, Mckinnon. Seu namorado deveria tomar cuidado, hn? - Piscou para Marlene, que ao mesmo tempo que corou mandou um olhar mortal para a ruiva que ia consigo para a pista de dança.

Tinham combinado que passariam a noite próximos para que ela pudesse vigia-lo, mas ainda sentia um pouco de medo daquilo. James o azararia na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Tinha certeza disso. James pelo menos iria ser o homem mais feliz do mundo em algumas horas.

- Morrer nas mãos do Potter ou com a visão da roupa da Lene? – A ouviu falar assim que ficaram longe o bastante dos amigos de ambos e apertou a cintura da ruiva com um pouco de força. - Aí, Sirius!

- Sabe que estou correndo o risco de ser azarado quando estiver dormindo no meio da noite, não? E que estou passando como disleal na frente de todos por sua causa... - Falou por entre os dentes, antes de soltar um suspiro pesado. - ... E precisava trazer ela com aquela roupa?

A ouviu rir ainda mais, antes de se afastar para que ela visse a seriedade em seu rosto. Não que não gostasse dela rindo de si, não se importava com aquilo, mas sua situação poderia piorar se pensassem que estavam mesmo juntos. Por isso ficou muito agradecido quando a ruiva parou de rir.

- Lily, você sabe que eu sei que quer sair com o James, porque está fazendo isso comigo? – Olhou calmamente para a garota, já haviam conversado sobre o assunto e ela já tinha lhe dito que estava pensando a algum tempo em sair com o seu amigo qutro olhos, mas nunca chegaram a realmente conversar do porque dela nunca ter aceitado o pedido dele.

- Toda vez que penso em aceitar ele vai e faz alguma coisa para que eu me arrependa... e fazendo isso com você é um jeito de manter ele também na linha, Sirius... – Sorriu de volta para ela, dançando calmamente mesmo que a música fosse agitada. – Eu sei que as coisas que vocês dois fazem não é só ele que cria, na verdade Remus já me falou algumas vezes que você que insiste para que James faça as coisas e ele que já está com vontade vai lá e faz...

Riu baixo, lançando um olhar rapido ao Moony que se encontrava vendo os dois dançarem no meio da pista. Imaginava que o tempo que ele teve ano passado para fazer a cabeça da garota sobre James ele tinha utilisado e por isso era muito grato ao lobinho.

Continuou a varregar o salão da festa com o olhar e encontrou o último casal que gostaria de ver junto. Marlene e Xavier se encontravam em um canto do local e a garota estava sendo amassada contra a parede pelo garoto, as bocas tão juntas que não sabia onde a da morena começava e a daquele lá terminava.

- Não faz isso com você... – Sentiu os dedos de Lily em seu rosto, o fazendo olhar para ela e percebeu que seus dedos mais uma vez apertavam a cintura da ruiva. – Porque nunca tentou nada, Sirius? Você é conhecido como o garoto que consegue qualquer garota... porque nunca tentou com ela?

- Porque eu não sou bom o bastante... – Respondeu um pouco seco e parou de dançar com ela, abrindo um sorriso largo, antes de se afastar por completo. – Vamos nos juntar ao James? Remus tá lá e pode te distrair se não quiser dar atenção ao meu querido amigo...

Ela só respondeu com um movimento com a cabeça e ambos foram se juntar aos marotos em uma das mesas ali perto. James ainda se encontrava com a cara fechada para ambos, e quando sentou se dirigiu a Remus diretamente:

- Porque a nossa mesa está sem bebidas? – Olhou em volta, o cenho franzido, deixando o olhar por algum tempo em Lily e James, que estavam conversando ainda que as palavras fossem curtas, de ambos os lados.

- Porque fiquei com medo do Prongs tacar a garrafa em você... – Não consegui não rir ao ouvir aquilo, movendo a cabeça em negação, antes de se aproximar para que só ele pudesse ouvir o que diria.

- Amanhã ele vai me agradecer, isso sim... – Piscou para Moony e se afastou mais uma vez. – Vou pegar a bebida, já que não posso me entregar a um dos meus favoritos pecados, tenho que me entregar a outro, não?

- Vou tentar puxar a Marlene, antes que o Xavier engula ela inteira, ela ainda tem que cantar na festa... – Parou. Tinha ouvido certo? Marlene ia cantar? Quando tinham decidido aquilo? Porque ninguém...

James.

Olhou para o "amigo" ao perceber aquilo. Estava cada vez mais dificil esconder aquele sentimento que ainda não acreditava ser real, e aquele idiota só queria fazer que fosse mais dificil ainda suportar aquilo.

Desviou o olhar do amigo e seguiu para a mesa de bebidas. Como tinha dito, se não podia aliviar-se de uma maneira, teria que ser de outra, e começava a acreditar que as garrafas que tinha comprado para aquela noite não seriam o suficiente...

XXX 

Tinha ficado ali sentado durante todo o restante da festa, tomando o conteudo de uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo aos poucos, se torturando aos poucos. Marlene já havia cantado algumas músicas, em meio de algumas agitadas.

A desculpa de James para que ela tivesse que cantar aquela noite? "As garotas estavam sentindo falta de uma música mais calma para dançar junto de seus namorados"

O que ele não esperava era que Lily fosse fazer back-vocal para a morena no palco, o que melhorou um pouco seu humor quanto ao amigo que agora bebia ao seu lado.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
><em>Eu sei que não posso mais dar nenhum passo até você_  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>_Porque tudo o que me espera é arrependimento_  
>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore<br>_Você sabia que eu não sou mais seu fantasma?_  
>You lost the love I loved the most<br>_Você perdeu o amor que eu mais amei__

_I learned to live, half alive  
><em>Eu aprendi a viver, metade viva_  
>And now you want me one more time<br>_E agora você me quer mais uma vez_  
><em>_  
><em>Se assustou ao ver que, ao começar aquela música, ela lançava o olhar para si. E não demorou para que os olhos se fixassem ao dela, deixando que a música entrasse. Era como se ela estivesse cantando para si, coisa que achava ser impossivel, mas que fazia mais sentido quando continuava a olhar naqueles olhos azuis.

_And who do you think you are?  
><em>Quem você acha que é?_  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>_Correndo por aí deixando cicatrizes_  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>_Coletando seu pote de corações_  
>And tearing love apart<br>_Rasgando o amor no meio_  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>_Você vai ficar resfriado_  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>_Do gelo dentro de sua alma_  
>So don't come back for me<br>_Portanto, não volte para mim_  
>Who do you think you are?<br>_Quem você pensa que é?

Engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquele refrão, percebendo os olhos de Marlene se encherem de lágrimas com este, mas ainda assim ela continuava a olhá-lo de uma maneira profunda, quase magoada que o doía tanto que não lembrava de nada que o tinha lhe machucado ao ponto de doer daquela maneira.

_I hear you're asking all around  
><em>Eu escuto você perguntando por toda parte_  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>_Se eu estou em algum lugar para ser achada_  
>But I have grown too strong<br>_Mas eu cresci muito forte_  
>To ever fall back in your arms<br>_Para voltar para os seus braços

_I've learned to live, half alive  
><em>Eu aprendi a viver, metade viva_  
>And now you want me one more time<br>_E agora você me quer mais uma vez__

Sentia a boca secar, e por mais que quisesse desviar os olhos dos dela não conseguia. Marlene parecia que o tinha hipnotizado e que ele não poderia sair daquele feitiço que ela havia colocado em si.

Porque não podia ter deixado todas aquelas garotas futeis no primeiro momento que pode e fora para os braços da única pessoa que amava? Porque tinha que querer ser o maior pegador das escola quando tudo que queria ser amado e na verdade nunca tinha conseguido o que realmente queria?

_And who do you think you are?  
><em>Quem você acha que é?_  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>_Correndo por aí deixando cicatrizes_  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>_Coletando seu pote de corações_  
>And tearing love apart<br>_Rasgando o amor no meio_  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>_Você vai ficar resfriado_  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>_Do gelo dentro de sua alma_  
>So don't come back for me<br>_Portanto, não volte para mim_  
>Who do you think you are?<br>_Quem você pensa que é?

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
><em>Levou tanto tempo para eu me sentir bem_  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>_Pra me lembrar de como colocar de volta a luz nos meus olhos_  
>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<br>_Eu desejo que eu tivesse perdido a primeira vez que nos beijamos_  
>Cause you broke all your promises<br>_Porque você quebrou todas suas promessas_  
>And now you're back<br>_E agora você está de volta_  
>You don't get to get me back<br>_E não vai me ter de volta__

Seu medo tinha sido maior, não é verdade? Como podia se chamar um grifinorio quando nunca teve a coragem de tentar algo com a única pessoa que o fazia querer ter algo de verdade, que quando estava perto – mesmo na forma de um cachorro – o fazia esquecer de todas as outras, mas todas as outras não conseguiam fazer com que ele esquecesse dela?

Aqueles olhos azuis pareciam o perfurar, cheios de lágrimas que já os deixava para escorrer pelo rosto bonito da garota. Se sentia um idiota, um covarde por vê-la daquele jeito e não ter coragem de fazer algo, só porque a anos a ouvia dizer um cara, ao qual nunca ouvira o nome, mas que ela acreditava ser impossivel que ficassem juntos.

_And who do you think you are?  
><em>Quem você acha que é?_  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>_Correndo por aí deixando cicatrizes_  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>_Coletando seu pote de corações_  
>And tearing love apart<br>_Rasgando o amor no meio_  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>_Você vai ficar resfriado_  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>_Do gelo dentro de sua alma_  
>So don't come back for me<br>_Portanto, não volte para mim_  
>Who do you think you are?<br>_Quem você pensa que é?  
><em><br>_Não tinha percebido a força que aplicava sobre o copo que tinha em uma das mãos e quando o sentiu partir por entre os dedos, acabou por cortar o contato com os olhos da morena. Engoliu mais uma vez, deixando que o olhar caisse sobre a mão que sangrava, mas aquela não parecia doer tanto quanto seu coração que parecia apertado dentro de seu peito.

XXX

- Ela aceitou, Sirius! – Ouviu James falar, os olhos ainda em sua mão sob a água corrente, antes de soltar um riso baixo. – Ela realmente aceitou! Como você sabia que hoje era a noite?

- Intuição... – Piscou um dos olhos para o amigo, com um sorriso desenhado no canto dos lábios. Tirou a mão d'água, pegando uma das toalhas que tinha por ali e fez pressão sobre o machucado. – Mas e como vão fazer? Vão juntos na próxima visita de Hogsmeade?

- Não. Não... Ela quer ver se eu só não quero ter ela porque eu nunca consegui e quer fazer as coisas por um tempo escondidas. Perguntei se pelo menos podia contar para você e ela disse que tudo bem, contanto que só fosse você. – Moveu a cabeça em afirmação com aquilo, tentando esconder o sorriso divertido que veio aos lábios. Tinham combinado que seria melhor que James não soubesse inteiramente o que tinham combinado, já que talvez ele não fosse gostar muito daquilo. – Ela disse que conversou com ela, por isso que estavam juntos hoje. Valeu mesmo, Padfoot!

Pelo menos um dos dois estava feliz aquela noite...

- Como está a mão? – Ah, ele lembrou, então? – Porque se machucou dessa maneira com aquele copo? – Respirou fundo, se afastando um pouco da água para amarrar a mão com um pedaço de pano que tinha rasgado de sua fantasia de pirata.

- Não foi nada. Acho que Marlene cantando tão bem me impressionou... – Falou baixo, abrindo a porta do banheiro para que pudessem sair dali, mas parou no momento que ouviu duas vozes que pareciam estar irritadas.

- Porque ficou olhando para ele o tempo inteiro durante aquela música, Marlene? – Levou a mão aos lábios de James para tampa-los, se encostando mais contra a porta para ouvir os dois.

- E qual é o problema de eu olhar para o Sirius durante a música? Ele estava olhando de volta! – Não conseguiu conter o pequeno sorriso ao ouvir aquilo vir dos lábios da garota, sentindo o coração relaxar um pouco daquele aperto que ainda se encontrava nele.

- Eu sou seu namorado, Marlene! Eu! Não ele. – E o sorriso acabou por desaparecer ao finalmente reconhecer a voz de Xavier. – Você tinha que olhar para mim, não para Sirius Black. O que as pessoas vão pensar de te ver cantando uma música como aquela olhando para o cara mais galinha da escola!

- Talvez que estou certa em dizer que ele só sai por ai roubando corações? – O aperto ficou ainda maior no peito quando a ouviu, ficando mais dificil de respirar. Os olhos se voltaram para o amigo que lhe apertava o braço, como se pedisse para que parasse de ouvir, mas não queria, queria saber o que ela pensava mesmo de si.

- E sobre esquecer o primeiro beijo de vocês dois? O que isso quer dizer? Ou só estava no meio da música?

- Se você contar o beijo de duas crianças de seis anos, talvez não seja só no meio da música, mas como eu não conto, acho que você não deveria contar...

- Então aquela música era realmente para ele! Marlene, você gosta de Sirius Black e eu só sou um step para você tentar esquecê-lo? – Aprimorou um pouco mais o ouvido na esperança que pelo menos parte daquela conversa fosse lhe fazer se sentir um pouco melhor.

- Obrigada por pensar esse tipo de coisa sobre mim, Xavier... Talvez eu devesse procurar outro step, já que você aparentemente não confia nem um pouco em mim. – Ouviu os passos da garota, até que eles pararam de repente.

- Isso não foi uma resposta, Marlene.

- E eu já te falei que só estava olhando para ele por olhar, porque ele estava olhando para mim e eu queria me concentrar em alguma coisa, Xavier, porém você continua a insistir no assunto e continua me magoando... Então, melhor pararmos por aqui e esquecer. Você sempre aparece com ciúmes de alguma coisa ou de alguém. Você não confia em mim, então... não tem mais porque estarmos juntos...

- Você não demonstra que gosta de mim, muitas vezes nem corresponde aos meus beijos, o que você espera? Que eu não acredite que você prefere ele a mim? Eu te pego olhando para ele pelo menos cinco vezes ao dia, Marlene... e quando eu não te pego olhando para ele, te vejo sonhando acordada por conta de qualquer outra coisa... Não tem como não sentir ciúmes.

- Então, você não vai se sentir mais mal e eu não vou ter que chorar todas as noites por causa de uma briga qualquer por eu estar em um corredor até tarde e você achar que estou com ele, só porque ele é o único que não está pela sala comunal também...

- Marlene...

- Não, Xavier! Eu estou cansada dessas brigas, cansada de me sentir mal por querer um tempo para mim... Estou cansada de lutar por um relacionamento que não esta dando mais cedo por causa do seu ciúmes idiota quanto a Sirius Black. O cara nem olha na minha cara, o que mais diria falar comigo e me beijar... – Percebeu que a voz dela falhou um pouco naquelas últimas palavras e engoliu em seco, imaginava que Xavier também tinha percebido. Ainda ignorava a tentativa de James de o tirar dali para que não ouvissem mais a garota, mas agora que tinha começado queria ouvir até o final.

- Mas bem que você queria...

- E qual é o problema de querer experimentar uma coisa que todas falam que é tão bom? Você nunca teve curiosidade sobre alguma coisa? ARGH! – Apurou mais o ouvido pensando que ela tinha falado mais baixo, mas percebeu que ela só havia feito uma pausa. – Eu não quero mais brigar, Xavier... Acabou.

Ouviu os passos dela voltar e os protestos do garoto ficarem mais longe de onde estavam, e acabou por desabar um pouco antes de se transformar no cachorro grande e preto, deixando os protestos de James para trás ao correr pelo caminho que acreditava que a morena tinha ido com o ex namorado.

Demorou mais ou menos uma meia hora para achá-la, e quando o fez percebeu que não queria ter ido atrás. A garota estava chorando, como nunca tinha a visto antes e aquilo partiu ainda mais seu coração. Ainda se encontrava mal pelas palavras que ela tinha dito sobre si, mas não conseguia deixá-la sozinho naquele momento.

- Hey, Six... – A ouviu falar fracamente, e se aproximou com cuidado, levando o fucinho ao rosto dela para lambé-lo e descobriu de onde o gosto extra salgado vinha. - ... Você andou sumido. Andou me traindo com outras morenas?

Deu um pequeno latido e logo a viu voltar a chorar, fazendo com que ele se aninhasse contra o corpo dela, tentando a passar algum conforto, mesmo que imaginasse que daquela forma não fosse de grande ajuda. Mas logo a garota começou a lhe contar sobre a briga que tinha acabado de ouvir, e por mais que não quissesse mais ouvir aquilo não poderia simplesmente sair dali, estava ali para ajudá-la e não para se sentir melhor com relação a tudo aquilo.

- E sabe o que é pior, Six? – Levantou o olhar quando ela terminou a historia, piscando os olhos de maneira que ela continuasse a falar, mesmo que não soubesse como fazer aquilo em forma de cachorro. – Ele está certo em ter ciúmes... Eu não consigo deixar de gostar do Sirius, por mais que eu tente.

A vontade que teve fora de se transformar de volta em humano e agarrar ali, mas aquelas palavras juntos com as da briga o fizeram pensar que ainda não a merecia, como sempre tinha pensado... e que se a quisesse ver feliz, teria que provar que a merecia antes de qualquer coisa...


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
><strong>

Os olhos se abriram no momento que a barriga roncou um pouco mais alto, tirando risos dos outros marotos com quem dividia o quarto e alguns de si próprio. Já haviam se passado alguns dias desde a festa de Halloween que tinha promovido e agora – três dias depois – parecia que tudo havia voltado ao normal. Se levantou como fazia todas as manhãs e se dirigiu para o banheiro para que pudesse tomar um banho rápido e quente, não queria pensar muito em como o frio o consumiria quando saisse debaixo d'água, por isso passaria o menos tempo possivel nesta.

Ao sair do banheiro, já vestindo sua calça e a blusa branca do uniforme – mesmo que esta desabotoada – se voltou para James com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Estava feliz pelo melhor amigo que dentro de alguns dias teria seu primeiro encontro com Lily Evans, a garota com quem ele vinha sonhando em sair a pelo menos seis anos. E estava ainda mais feliz por ter conseguido ajudá-lo a conseguir tal coisa, por mais que adorasse tirar uma com a cara dele a cada vez que Evans o recusava. Logo recebeu um sorriso de volta, mas era um pouco diferente do seu, e sabia exatamente o que aquilo queria dizer.

Alguns minutos depois, desceram todos juntos para o café da manhã, refeição mais importante do dia, junto com todas as outras que fazia durante este. Estava comendo animado, conversando com os amigos como se nada estivesse acabando com seu coração e com sua mente a três dias, disfarçando bem o que lhe magoava e o fazia pensar em maneiras de se transformar em uma pessoa que talvez ela aceitaria sair, e não alguém que só saia por ai coletando corações de pobres coitadas que tinha a má sorte de cair em sua conversa.

- Bom dia, meninos! – Levantou uma das sombracelhas ao ouvir Lily se aproximar, levando o olhar para ela, antes que ela se sentasse ao seu lado de frente para Marlene que havia sentado ao lado de James. – Como dormiram?

- Como dormiram? – Ouviu James perguntar e soltou um riso baixo com aquilo, movendo a cabeça em negação ao perceber a cara de espanto de Remus e Peter.

- Decidiu ceder e vir sentar com o homem mais bonito da escola, Evans? – Perguntou, piscando um dos olhos para a ruiva, enquanto ignorava o olhar de James, que ainda parecia surpreso com a atitude da ruiva, afinal tinham concordado que ninguém saberia que eles estariam saindo juntos até o dia do encontro.

- Claro! Não contento em ficar olhando para Remus de longe, e Marlene concorda comigo... não dá para apreciar os olhos azuis e tentadores de longe! – Olhei para ela com o ar divertido, mas com uma expressão torturada.

- Poxa, Evans! Eu aqui do seu lado e você querendo o Remus? Está tão desiludida que não pode conseguir nada que desistiu e se deixou levar para o segundo... – Ouviu James limpar a garganta e sentiu-se receber um chute por debaixo da mesa. - ... o terceiro mais bonito do grupo? - Todos da mesa riram, até mesmo Remus que não se acostumava com aquele tipo de brincadeira que fazia e muitas vezes o repreendia.

- O que posso dizer? Gosto de um perigo... – A viu piscar para Remus que ficou um tanto vermelha, antes de se voltar para James com um pequeno sorriso timido, como se dissesse que tudo aquilo não passava de brincadeira. – Planos para Hogsmeade?

- O de sempre. Zonko's, Dedosdemel e Três vassouras. Peter e James sempre me acompanham... – Remus respondeu, sorrindo de leve com aquilo. Fato que era normal a algum tempo passar algum tempo com uma garota pelo vilarejo, antes de ir encontrar os rapazes em algum ponto de Hogsmeade, mas aquele ano seria diferente.

- Obrigado por esquecer da minha adoravel presença, Rem. – Riu baixo, deixando a colher sobre o prato, agora que seu mingau havia esfriado não tinha o porque continuar a comê-lo. – Querem ir junto, senhoritas?

- Pensei que James fosse querer que o encontro fosse em Hogsmeade, mas tudo bem... não tem problema...

- Pensei que não iriamos falar sobre isso com os outros! – James a cortou antes mesmo que ela completasse a frase, e a viu sorrir ainda mais quando ela viu as expressões de surpresa no rosto de Remus e Peter, e o primeiro perguntar baixo "Você disse sim para ele?" como se ele não acreditasse ainda no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Ganhou minha confiança só pela cara do Peter... – Ela apontou com a cabeça para Peter, com um sorriso muito feliz nos lábios dela. É, não tinha como estar mais feliz pelo amigo do que se encontrava agora... Ele tinha tudo que queria, a garota que ele amava e o poder de gritar para o mundo que finalmente estava com ela. Não podia deixar de sentir também um pouco de inveja dele.

- Porque não está surpreso, Remus? – James fora quem perguntou e viu o loiro encolher os ombros e olhar para Lily de maneira cumplice e até um pouco constrangida.

- Eu perguntei ontem se ele sabia de alguma coisa e nunca vi Remus mais surpreso em toda a minha vida. – Lily quem respondeu um riso baixo, antes de comer mais um pedaço da torrada que comia, voltando-se mais uma vez para o loiro com um sorriso divertido.

Lançou um pequeno olhar para Marlene que ainda se encontrava quieta mexendo nos ovos mexidos com torrada que se encontrava no prato dela, sem nem mesmo comê-los. Parou de prestar atenção no que os outros falavam e ficou observando a garota, percebendo como a língua dela as vezes aparecia no canto da boca, como os olhos, mesmo triste, parecia brilhar um pouco mais quando fazia algo diferente com a comida, como estes ficavam ainda mais bonitos quando cobertos por alguns fios de cabelo...

- Sirius? – Ouviu alguém o chamar mais uma vez, sentindo uma mão sobre seu ombro, antes de se virar para a pessoa a quem esta pertencia. Olhou para a garota que era um ano acima deles, muito loira e com os olhos bem azuis, linda de morrer e que fazia todos os garotos da escola babarem por ela. Aurora Watson era filha de veela e qualquer um que tivesse o minimo de conhecimento sobre magia e seres mágicos sabia o quanto era dificil não se encantar com uma mulher como ela... Mas tudo que podia pensar agora era nos olhos cinzas de Marlene cobertos com um pequeno véu preto dos cabelos dela.

- Hey, Aurora! Como vai? – Falou animado e um pouco galateador, como era de seu costume, por mais que não se sentisse a vontade o usando com outra garota com Marlene tão perto de si. O problema era, estava disposto a mudar, mas não podia deixar transparecer que ela tinha alguma coisa haver com aquilo, pelo menos não até o momento certo.

- Tudo bem, e com você? – A garota perguntou, se sentando de frente para si no banco da mesa da grifinoria. Sentiu a mão dela em sua coxa e sorriu de lado um tanto safado, enquanto fazia um movimento qualquer que dizia que estava bem... Já sabia muito bem o que estava por vir. – Estive pensando... Esse fim de semana vai ter um passeio para Hogsmeade e imaginei que seria legal se você me acompanhasse, o que acha?

O sorriso aumentou nos lábios, olhando para a mão da garota que ainda se encontrava em sua coxa, a apertando de leve. Era ironico que agora que não tinha interesse nenhum pela garota, ela vinha para cima de si... Era realmente ironico. Olhou para James que fez um sinal de que não sabia o que ele deveria fazer e logo se voltou para a loira a sua frente.

- Me desculpe, gata. Mas já combinei que ia com a Mckinnon dessa vez. – Se voltou rápido para a morena que o olhava até então com tristeza e assim que percebeu o que ele tinha falado se pareceu surpresa. Piscou um dos olhos para ela, como se pedisse ajuda, e sorriu de lado quando ela moveu a cabeça em afirmação. – Talvez na próxima, apesar que Mckinnon parece ter me fisgado de vez... sinto dizer.

- Posso tentar...

- Não tente, até que eu peça, hn? – Moveu a cabeça uma única vez, antes de se voltar de frente para seu prato mais uma vez, ignorando as caras incredulas de todos que estavam a sua volta. Esperou que a filha de veela saisse de perto de si, para voltar a comer calmamente. – Parece que temos um encontro esse domingo, Mckinnon... o que acha?

E por mais que não tivesse recebido resposta nenhuma da garota, sorria feliz ao perceber que ela não tinha negado em momento nenhum aquele "pedido" que havia feito. Um fio de esperança pareceu brotar, já que, por mais que não achasse que estava aos pés de ser bom o bastante para ela, poderia a mostrar que não era simplesmente um cafasjeste qualquer e que ela poderia contar consigo para qualquer coisa que ela quisesse, mesmo que ela já fizesse aquilo sem saber.

XXX

O boato que iria com Marlene ao vilarejo no próximo final de semana correu mais rápido pela escola do que imaginava, talvez por nunca a ter olhado antes daquela maneira – não em frente aos outros, é claro - e pelo fato da garota também nunca ter lhe dado a atenção que as outras davam, o que acreditava ser influência de Lily Evans. Não podia negar que se encontrou muito feliz ao ver Xavier fuminando de raiva ao descobrir daquela pequena novidade, mas essa felicidade logo acabou ao ver o garoto puxando a morena para fora do Salão principal pelo braço. Lançou um olhar para Lily que já se levantava para ir atrás dos dois, e seguiu o caminho que os dois fizeram em passos largos para os alcançar sem grandes dificuldades.

- Me solta, Xavier! Você está me machucando... – A ouviu falar quando finalmente os alcançou, diminuindo os passos rapidamente, enquanto se deixava observar a cena mesmo que a uma pouca distancia. – O que você quer? A gente terminou, não tem mais o que se falar entre nós dois... você...

- Só porque terminamos não quer dizer que eu ainda não tenha o que falar com você! – Xavier a cortou e a vontade que teve era ir até ele e socá-lo pela maneira rude que ele falava com Marlene. – Você não podia pensar um minuto o que isso faria comigo? Que você aceitar sair com _ele_ iria fazer comigo e com minha reputação? Estão todos falando que você me trocou por _ele_, para ter um dia com _ele_ e _ele_te jogar fora como...

- Se eu fosse você não continuaria essa frase... – Falou para o garoto que ainda segurava o braço da morena e se aproximou com passos calmos, as mãos fundas no bolso da calça que vestia, apertando em uma delas a varinha que se encontrava ali. – Solta ela, Penn. Ela já pediu uma vez e eu não sou de pedir as coisas mais de uma vez... – As palavras sairam frias, parando a poucos metros dos dois, enquanto via a expressão surpresa de Marlene.

- Você quem deveria sair daqui, Black. Ela é minha namorada e você...

- Ex namorada, Xavier. Ex. Nós terminamos e você sabe muito bem disso. – Marlene finalmente se pronunciou, voltando a tentar se soltar do aperto que o garoto deveria dar em seu braço, em meio a pequenos sons que parecia de dor. Xavier parecia livido com aquelas palavras da garota, como se ela não tivesse direito nenhum em lhe informar que os dois tinham terminado.

- Penn, solta ela, antes que eu faça alguma coisa que eu não vá me arrepender depois... – Tirou a varinha e apontou bem para o peito do loiro que se encontrava ainda segurando Marlene com força, deixando a cabeça cair para o lado com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Odeio fazer isso com colegas de casa, mas alguns pedem por isso...

Viu Xavier soltar Marlene e a empurrar para um canto do corredor, e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa contra ele, o loiro foi atingido por um feitiço que veio de onde a morena se encontrava jogada no chão. Ambas as sombracelhas se levantaram, a fitando um pouco surpreso após ver o estado em que o outro garoto tinha ficado e ela parecia tão surpresa quanto ele, mas logo sorriu largo, parecendo extremamente feliz com o que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes... – Ela falou, lhe causando um riso baixo ao se aproximar dela para a ajudar a se levantar. E aos poucos a morena se levantou, ainda olhando Xavier em meio a mistura de incredulidade e surpresa. – É tão legal! – Riu ainda mais com aquilo e a puxou para perto de si, a ouvindo gemer baixo de dor ao tocá-la no braço.

- Ele te machucou mesmo? – Perguntou, levando a mão a capa do colegio que ela vestia, a tirando levemente para que pudesse ver o braço alheio, mas dai lembrou que não o poderia fazer por conta da blusa de linho branca que ainda cobria a garota. – Vem... eu te empresto alguma coisa e a gente dá uma olhada no seu braço...

Pulou o corpo do loiro que ainda se encontrava no chão, percebendo que a garota fazia o mesmo de maneira apreensiva. A mão ainda se encontrava sobre a dela, a puxando pelos corredores que já conhecia bem demais, para a guiar de volta para a torre da grifinoria, onde se direcionariam para o quarto dos garotos do sexto anos. O caminho fora silencioso, sentindo o olhar da garota a sua nuca e os dedos dela apertados contra os seus, e tentava de todas as formas ignorar os sentimentos que o invadiam com aquele simples toque.

- Ainda não acredito que fiz aquilo! – Ela falou quando finalmente entraram na torre da grifinoria, tirando um novo riso de si por parecer ainda mais alegre que antes. – Por isso que você e James vivem azarando os outros, não é? Pela emoção e por ver a pessoa desmontar na sua frente com um feitiço, quero dizer...

- É mais porque eles merecem...

- A maioria nunca mereceu, Black. – Olhou para ela com uma das sombracelhas levantadas e um sorriso desenhado no canto dos lábios. Abriu a porta do quarto em que vivia com os outros três marotos e não conteve o riso que veio a boca quando a viu ainda mais surpresa com a organização do lugar – menos na parte que pertencia a Peter, é claro.

- Todos mereceram, Mckinnon, por mais que os motivos não fossem óbvios para todos. – Comentou ao fechar a porta atrás de ambos, e se dirigiu a própria cama, pegando debaixo dos travesseiros a regata que usava para dormir, voltando pelo caminho que tinha feito para entregar a mesma a garota. – Pode usar o banheiro a vontade, fico aqui fora esperando, ok?

A viu mover a cabeça em concordância uma única vez, antes dela se voltar para o banheiro e se trancar ali. Respirou fundo, levando a mão ao nó da gravata para afrouxá-la e logo a tirou por completo de seu corpo, abrindo alguns botões da camisa de linho que vestia. Tirou a capa que lhe cobria o corpo e a colocou com cuidado sobre a cama, onde logo se sentou, para depois se deitar ao esperar um pouco mais do que imaginava que o faria para que Marlene saisse do banheiro.

Inclinou a cabeça para que pudesse ver a porta do banheiro se abrir no momento que ouviu a mesma ser destrancada e não se arrependeu de ter feito tal movimento. Se sentou mais uma vez na cama com lentidão, se deixando levar pela visão que tinha da garota a sua frente. Uma pequena fumaça saia pela porta do banheiro, como se ela tivesse aproveitado para deixar a água quente tocar seu rosto e deixar o banheiro um pouco mais aquecido com o vapor que vinha da água, deixando aquela visão ainda mais sonhadora; a regata tinha ficado colada nos seios da morena, os fazendo parecer ainda mais volumosos que era e por esta peça ser um pouco mais longa deixava a cintura dela ainda mais fina, lhe mostrando curvas que nunca tinha percebido que ela tinha antes; a saia por sua vez parecia um pouco mais curta e ainda mais estilo colegia daqueles filmes de adultos que muitos trouxas viam... Ela era a visão do pecado agora, com o rosto um pouco corado e aquelas roupas que lhe davam tudo que queria, mas ainda não mostravam nada. Sempre havia gostado de meninas que estavam vestidas com mais tecido do que aquelas coisas minusculas que algumas decidiam vestir para mostrar o corpo... Era algo como se fosse proibido de olhar, mas ainda pudesse se satisfazer em retirar e ver as coisas se revelando para si... Misterio fazia tudo ficar melhor.

- Sirius? – Engoliu em seco ao ser acordado de seus pensamentos nada castos com aquele chamado e levou os olhos para a garota com um sorriso um tanto galanteador nos lábios.

- Me desculpe... Força do hábito, sabe? – Piscou para ela que ficou com o rosto ainda mais corado do que antes, e bateu no espaço que tinha a sua frente para que a garota pudesse se sentar ali. – Vem, deixa eu dar um olhado nesse braço, vai.

- Não dói tanto. O vermelho deve desaparecer em alguns minutos... – Ela falou ao se sentar a sua frente, estendendo o braço para que pudesse olhar. – Não é nada demais, não precisa se preocupar com... – A ouviu soltar um gemido de dor quando passou os dedos no local que se encontrava vermelho e um pouco inchado, o que o fez soltar um suspiro frustrado por não ter feito nada pior com aquele loiro de quinta categoria. – Ou talvez não.

- É... Talvez não. – Riu da tentativa dela de descontrair o momento e pegou o varinha para que pudesse logo a curar da maneira que sabia que era mais eficaz. Levantou o olhar para ela, sorrindo de leve, antes de murmurar. – Porque permite que ele te trate desse jeito se vocês não estão mais juntos? Quer dizer... Porque deixou ele te puxar para fora do Salão Principal se não estão mais namorando? – Perguntou para distraí-la, mas também porque queria saber a resposta da pergunta que estava o corroendo por dentro.

- Não deixo. Na verdade nunca deixei que ele fizesse tal coisa, ou ele nunca precisou fazer... – Murmurava alguns encantamentos enquanto a ouvia, movendo a cabeça de leve em afirmação para que ela continuasse a falar. – Não sei, acho que por ter tão pouco tempo que terminamos eu devia explicar o porque já estou saindo com outro cara, mesmo que eu não esteja saindo de verdade com ele... Porque afinal, você só me chamou como amigo, não é? – Sentiu tudo em seu corpo tensionar com aquela pergunta, antes de mover a cabeça em afirmação.

- Pensei que não fosse querer ir sozinha, já que Lily vai com James dessa vez...

- Como podia ter certeza que eu ia sozinha? – A ouviu perguntar desconfiada e soltou um riso, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo crescente. O problema é que tinha que pensar rápido, e não conseguia fazer aquilo muito bem na presença da garota.

- Pode não parecer para você e para a Evans, Mckinnon, mas eu presto atenção em outras coisas que não me envolvem. – Comentou um tanto rispido, só por achar que ela pensava daquela forma e se arrependeu assim que as palavras sairam da boca ao ver a expressão rude que apareceu no rosto da garota. – Eu só percebi que você sempre vai com a Evans para Hogsmeade e que você tinha se distanciado do loiro aguado lá... Não achei que seria legal deixar você sozinha perambulando por lá com tudo que anda acontecendo. Me desculpe se quis ser cordeal.

Sustentou o olhar que ela lhe dava, ainda que ambos estivessem sérios e logo ela pegou sua mão apertando os dedos de ambos juntos antes de se inclinar sobre si. E logo sentiu os lábios dela lhe tocar o rosto de forma delicada.

- Obrigada... por tudo. – Ela mexeu o braço, e entendeu que aquilo era uma maneira de dizer que estava agradecendo por tê-la curado da possivel dor futura que sentiria no mesmo. – Vou lá no banheiro tirar sua...

- Pode ficar e me devolver depois. Não me importo... – Piscou para ela, antes dela se levantar e lhe dar um abraço. Ela pegou a capa que também lhe pertencia e deu uma pequena corrida até a porta.

- Te devolvo os dois quando me devolver a blusa e minha capa... – Ela piscou e abriu a porta, dando alguns passos para fora desta, antes de se voltar para si mais uma vez. – Te vejo domingo... Agora tenho mais um motivo para ir com você, além de não querer me sentir solitária, Black. Obrigada mais uma vez e boa noite.

A deixou ir e esperou que os passos ficassem mais longe e até mesmo cessassem para ir ao banheiro e procurar as peças de roupa que ela tinha falado. As pegou com mais cuidado do que deveria e as levou ao nariz, inspirando todo o perfume que Marlene tinha, perfume que o tinha feito perceber o quanto a amava. Não conhecia bem de onde era, e na verdade nem sabia de onde poderia conhecer o mesmo, e agora poderia o sentir quantas vezes quisesse, até que perdesse completamente o cheiro.

Sim, estava sendo cruel consigo mesmo, se deixando sentir os poucos da garota, mesmo que soubesse que não tinha grandes chances em fazê-la feliz, e estava sendo ainda mais cruel com ela, por saber que ela gostava dele... Mas ainda não conseguia demonstrar o que sentia por ela por inteiro, tinha primeiro que se sentir merecedor de tudo que ela podia sentir por si, antes de finalmente se dar ao luxo de tê-la... Sim, estava sendo cruel demais com os dois.

* * *

><p>As coisas parecem andar mais rápido do que eu gostaria... culpa minha que gosto do casal feliz e lindo, mas veremos se vai continuar assim por muito tempo. Tenho uma certa mania de sacanear meus personagens preferidos quando eles menos esperam... Coisa de gente que adora um drama, mas não se preocupe, tudo tem volta... eu espero.<p>

Espero que tenham gostado desse novo capitulo, e já estou escrevendo o quarto, mas como eu sempre faço, se alguém quiser ver alguma coisa nessa que ainda não viu pode me pedir que eu escrevo ou tento passar para outra fic sem problema.

beijos para quem tá acompanhando!


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Acordou na manhã de sábado, os olhos se focando no teto da cama de dossel. Era hoje. Hoje teria seu "primeiro encontro" com Marlene, se é que poderia chamar aquilo de encontro já que teria os dois outros marotos com eles. Ainda não entendia porque tinha falado que eles iriam juntos, ainda nem sabia de o de onde tinha arrumado coragem para a chamar para ir com eles para Hogsmeade. Agora estava ali, sentindo o estômago embrulhar ao pensar que poderia fazer alguma coisa de errado.

A semana tinha passado com grandes mudanças. Não tinha chamado nenhuma garota para uma visita ao armário de vassouras mais próximo e mal havia falado com suas "amigas" de sempre. As garotas da escola vinham olhando para ele como se tivesse feito algo errado, e aquilo o incomodava um pouco.

Seu irmão não ajudava muito, soltando um insulto ou outro toda vez que se cruzavam em um corredor. As coisas entre eles haviam ficado pior desde o começo do verão quando abandonou de vez a casa dos pais, não antes de deixar seu quarto bem decorado com tudo que eles tanto odiavam, por mais infantil que isso parecesse.

Mas o que o estava reconfortando era a proximidade que ele e Marlene tinha adquirido nesse tempo. Agora que Lily passava as refeições ao lado de James, Marlene a acompanhava e sempre acabavam conversando sobre uma coisa ou outra. Muitas vezes besteiras e peças que os marotos vinham pregando nos outros, mas sempre era uma conversa animada e despreocupada, o que o deixava mais leve quanto ao "encontro" que teriam em Hogsmeade.

Ainda a visitava algumas noites para a ouvir falando sobre qualquer coisa e o que mais o animava naqueles encontros era ver que o assunto principal, depois de James e Lily, eram a si mesmo. Muitas vezes percebia que ela ficava tão boba quanto ele por estarem perto um do outro, mas logo ficava meio preocupado com a falta de confiança que a garota colocava em si. Percebia o quanto ela era forte e talvez fosse mais dificil de que tudo entre os dois ficassem mais intimas com mais rapidez... E isso o preocupava ainda mais.

- Não vai levantar, padfoot? – Ouviu a voz de James vir do lado de fora das cortinas de sua cama e soltou um pequeno suspiro, antes de as tirar do caminho para se levantar. Os dedos correram pelos cabelos com lentidão, em meio a um bocejo pesado. Não queria demonstrar preocupação, não na frente de Remus e Peter, mas James sabia o que aquele dia significava para mim e muitas vezes até me ajudava a cobrir os sentimentos que tinha pela garota.

- Preparado para hoje? – Perguntou num tom de brincadeira, sorrindo de lado para James que deixava claro o quão nervoso se encontrava. Sabia o quanto ele tinha sofrido e o quanto ele tinha se esforçado para aquele dia chegar... Talvez ele merecesse mais do que um simples encontro que fora arranjado, mas já era um começo.

- Estou preparado a cinco anos, se não mais, Padfoot! Só espero que ela vá gostar de tudo que tenho para oferecer. E depois não me dispense falando que já tive minha chance... – Riu alto das palavras de James, passando o braço pelos ombros dele, antes de o levar para o banheiro onde o jogou em um dos chuveiros que tinha por ali.

- Relaxa, cara! Vai tudo dar certo. – Ligou o chuveiro no frio para ele, sem se importar de ele ainda se encontrar vestido com a roupa toda, e logo começou a tirar a própria roupa para tomar um banho no box do lado, rindo ainda mais do grito que o amigo soltou por causa da água fria. – Ela já vem sentando com você todos os dias, não tem porque ela não gostar do que você tem para oferecer, hn?

Tomou um banho em meio aos protestos de James, ouvindo risos vindo do quarto por conta dos xingamentos que o moreno soltava. Olhou bem para roupa que tinha separado e soltou sorriu de lado. Não estava se produzindo demais como fazia com encontros que tinha com outras garotas, só pelos simples fato de que não podia contar aquilo como um encontro de verdade, mas também não se encontrava se vestindo de qualquer jeito. Vestiu a calça jeans escura e a camiste preta, junto com o caçaco de couro de dragão para combinar com as botas do mesmo estilo.

- Certeza que só vai sair com a gente, Padfoot? – Ouviu Remus falar ao seu lado, e acabou dando uma cotovelada nele de brincadeira, em meio a um riso que para si era um tanto forçado, mas que pelo visto o amigo levou como um riso normal.

- Vai que eu encontro alguém no meio do caminho que toma minha atenção? – Passou a mão nos cabelos para os jogar para trás em um movimento que sabia que as garotas ficavam um tanto excitadas. – Dai tenho que me arrumar um pouco. Não quero desapontar ninguém.

- E isso não tem nada haver com a Marls? – Olhou bem para Remus, que fora quem tinha lhe feito aquela pergunta, percebendo no olhar dele que ele sabia de alguma coisa. É, nada passava pelo amigo, de verdade... Tinha que tomar cuidado.

- Vamos descer para o café da manhã! As meninas vão levar mais algumas horas, mas eu quero estar pscologicamente preparado para hoje! – Todos riram e logo sairam do dormitório para que pudesse tomar um bom café da manhã, e aproveitar para comer seu prato extra de ovos com bacon antes que ambas as garotas descessem para o café. Afinal, tinha que tentar manter as aparênc ias, mesmo que não adiantasse muita coisa.

XXX

- Você prometeu que não ia espiar no encontro do James com a Lily... – Deu uma cotovelada em Peter ao ouvi-lo falar aquilo, levando o dedo indicador aos lábios para mandar ele se calar, enquanto se voltava mais uma vez para o casal que se encontrava parado em um dos bancos da praça que tinha em um dos cantos de Hogsmeade.

Ajudou Marlene a se equilibrar em um dos troncos em que se encontravam, a abraçando pela cintura para que ficassem um pouco próximos, com a desculpa de que aquilo era para a proteção dela. Observou Remus e Peter se acomodar em galhos um pouco mais distantes, o lobinho lhe lançando um olhar um tanto divertido com o que fazia e revirou os olhos.

- Porque se preocupa tanto com o encontro dos dois? – Apertou os dedos na cintura da morena ao ouvir a voz dela tão próxima de seu ouvido, tentando conter qualquer outra reação a não ser aquela, enquanto se voltava levemente para levar os próprios lábios ao ouvido dela.

- Garantindo meu investimento, querida Marls... – Piscou um dos olhos para ela ao ver os olhos dela sobre si, vendo ela se virar aos poucos, deixando os lábios um tanto próximos dos seus, os olhares se encontrando de uma maneira um pouco mais intensa do que já fizeram antes.

- Ela deixou ele tocar a mão dela! – Deu um pequeno pulo com as palavras vindas de Peter, lançando um olhar quase mortal para ele, antes de fitar o casal um pouco mais a frente que sorria um para o outro em uma conversa aparentamente confortável e descontraida. – Pelo visto o encontro está indo bem...

- Podemos ir na dedosdemel, wormtail! Melhor irmos agora... – Não conseguiu não sorrir ao ouvir Remus dizer aquelas palavras, antes de se virar para Marlene, a apertando mais uma vez contra seus braços. – Fiquem mais um pouco para terem certeza que ela logo não vai explodir a cabeça dele?

- Claro, Remus. Nos encontramos no Três Vassouras daqui a vinte minutos? – Fora a morena que disse aquilo, se focando ainda no casal a frente, enquanto se acomodava contra seu corpo. E assim que os outros dois marotos sairam da arvore em que se encontravam a sentiu relaxar contra seus braços, o que o fez se acomodar contra o tronco da arvore, a trazendo junto a si. – Você não vai ter o que quer fácilmente, Black...

Piscou algumas vezes ao ouvir aquilo, chegando o tronco um pouco para o lado ao ouvir aquilo, o cenho claramente franzido com aquelas palavras. E sua expressão só ficou mais dura ao perceber o sorriso divertido nos lábios de Marlene, coisa que nunca tinha visto antes.

- Eu não sou burra, Black. Posso parecer inocente muitas vezes, até frágil, mas a últma coisa que sou é burra... – Abriu a boca para falar mas parou no momento que ela fez menção de se virar para si, acabando por se preocupar em ajudá-la da maneira que ela ficasse segura ao fazer aquilo. – Sei que tem negado as garotas, que tem ficado longe de suas amiguinhas e que tem ficado bem perto de mim por algum motivo. Mas se quiser algo comigo vai ter que provar que está fazendo isso de verdade, e não para ganhar mais uma para seu caderninho, entendido?

Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com aquelas palavras. A garota era ainda mais perfeita do que imaginava. Ela tinha percebido cada um de seus movimentos e antecipado exatamente o que queria mesmo antes de fazer exatamente o que queria com ela... Mas aquilo só deixava as coisas melhores. O que seria uma conquista de verdade sem algumas barreiras para deixar as coisas mais divertidas.

- Entendido. Mas vai ter que entender que da mesma forma que vou provar isso para você, vai ter que provar que vou ter o que quero no final disso tudo... – A viu levantar uma das sombracelhas com suas palavras o que fez com que o sorriso nos seus lábios só aumentasse.

- E o que quer, Black? Porque se for o que estou pensando...

- Se eu quisesse só dormir com você, Mckinnon, eu poderia muito bem arrumar outras que me dariam isso sem que eu tivesse que provar nada e estariam satisfeitas em só ter o poder de dizer que já ficaram comigo. – Falou um pouco mais sério, a vendo lhe examinar bem, como se procurasse algum traço de que estava mentindo.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – Riu baixinho e um pouco debochado daquela pergunta, levando uma das mãos ao rosto dela, a fazendo lhe olhar nos olhos.

- Alguém leal que nunca vai duvidar de você, em momento algum... – Murmurou, para que só ela pudesse ouvir, o dedão acariciando a bochecha dela em um movimento calmo e delicado. Ela parecia analizar a proposta, podia ver a mente trabalhar rápido, como se tudo tivesse que ser decidido ali, e se aproximou para deixar os lábios bem próximos aos dela, e ela voltou a lhe surpreender. Além de não se afastar, não fez menção nenhuma de que queria que ele acabasse com os poucos centimetros que ainda existiam entre os dois.

- Certo. – Fora tudo que saiu dos lábios dela, antes dela juntar as bocas, iniciando um beijo que era uma mistura de necessidade e carinho. Nunca tinha experimentado um beijo tão bom quanto aquele, que se aprofundou mais rápido do que pode perceber e logo as línguas estava em uma batalha sensual e faminta por mais espaço entre as bocas. E tão rápido quanto começou o beijo terminou. – Só para você ter certeza de que vale a pena esperar...

Deixou ela se afastar e descer da árvore, onde se ficou encostado ainda levado pela sensação que o beijo tinha deixado em seu corpo. A língua pecorrendo os lábios onde ainda podia sentir o gosto da morena, enquanto a seguia árvore a baixo, sorrindo para ela de lado, antes de se voltar para o caminho que levava para o pub que sempre se encontrava lotado nos dias dos estudantes ao vilarejo.

Mal ela sabia que já pensava e muito que ela valia mais a pena do que um harém inteiro, mas aquilo o tinha deixado com ainda mais desejo por ela. Nunca imaginaria que ela beijava tão bem, que o gosto dela era tão bom, que se viciaria com tão pouco. Marlene era sua perdição e sempre seria... Porque não tinha feito alguma coisa antes mesmo?

* * *

><p>Capítulo um pouco menor, eu sei, mas é por conta do que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos.<br>Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem algum review! Abraços


End file.
